ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Guest/Transcript
The Demolition Announcment Cillian and Lorcan walked home from the Basketball game while bouncing the ball. *Lorcan Darcy: I'm telling you, Cillian, your ball is flat! *Cillian Darcy: It's not flat. It's just a little low on air. Lorcan bounces the ball but it pops and deflates *Lorcan Darcy: Like I said, your ball is flat. Hey, I still can't believe we let Jake and his friends beat us. *Cillian Darcy: Well, the important thing is we tried our best. *Lorcan Darcy: The important thing is we got our ass whupped. *Cillian Darcy: Come on, we had fun. And we almost beat 'em. *Lorcan Darcy: Why do you do that Bro? Why do you always have to look on the bright side? *Cillian Darcy: Somebody has to. But then, Cillian and Lorcan notice a crowd of citizens at their house and decided to go to them. *Lorcan Darcy: Hey Dad. What's going on? *Bill Darcy: It's Celestia! We wants revenge on the Darcy family by demolish the city with everyone live in. *Cillian Darcy: Why's Celestia has to do with this! *''Reporter (on TV): The plan, which was approved by Mayor Wilson just moments ago, would allow Princess Celestia destroying the city. Oh, I understand the Princess and Ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia, is about to make a statement. *''Princess Celestia (on TV): (To the mayor) Thank you. I just want to say I'm delighted at the mayor's support of our renewal plan. *Lorcan Darcy: Prick. *Jake Darcy: Shut up! *''Princess Celestia (on TV):'' Although some of you in the affected area may have concerns about how this plan will impact your homes and businesses, let me assure you; change is good. This plan represents the end of urban decay, the end of your broken-down shops and apartment buildings, the end of antiquated and dilapidated storefronts. It's time for a new world. Out with the old, in with the new. *Cillian Darcy: This is goin' on for months. The city council recommended against it, but the badass mayor's letting her do it anyway. I never figured she could pull it off. She's a villain for god sake! She wants to torture us! *Lorcan Darcy: That's it! Let everybody know this is our city and we're not giving it up without a fight! I'm going see Celestia right now and give back our city and save our lives! Everyone's cheering for Lorcan's decision. *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian. Let's go! Cillian and Lorcan walked out of the city as their journey begins. *Cillian Darcy: Our Journey Begins. All two of us! Lorcan stopped in shocked and finally discovers that Lilly mysteriously disappeared. *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian. Lilly disappeared a week ago! *Cillian Darcy: What? Cillian and Lorcan's Quest Meeting the Superhero Girls again Cillian and Lorcan are walking in the woods. *Cillian Darcy: Okay, we can catch the next train to Canterlot and we'll get there by morning. *Lorcan Darcy: That's cool. We can able to get through the forest. It's a shortcut! *Cillian Darcy: Hey, this is a mission. After we're done, We'll Par-tay! *Lorcan Darcy: After that mission, we need to find Lilly and bring her back home. *Cillian Darcy: Don't worry. We're on a mission, my story's almost over, Lorcan and then it's all yours. *Lorcan Darcy: Good, I hope my adventure will be awesome. *Cillian Darcy: Don't worry, it'll be more awesome. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks Cillian. But then they hear something, Lorcan grabbed one of Cillian's lucky pistol to shoot someone. *Lorcan Darcy: Sorry. Cillian gave Lorcan a thumb's up where they see a familiar figure they know, The figure is a girl with long black hair with a streak of red, and brown eyes. She wears a white face mask with a red dot in the middle, as well as a set of grey, black and red samurai-inspired armor. She also has some dark grey leggings and white strapped knee-high boots, along with her sword. It turns out to be Katana, One of the triplets good friends *Cillian and Lorcan Darcy: Katana? *Katana: Cillian and Lorcan Darcy? *Cillian Darcy: Hey, it's good to see you. *Katana: You too, boys. *Lorcan Darcy: Hey, we haven't seen you since we escape from Superhero High! *Katana: That's right! Wait, where's Lilly? *Lorcan Darcy: She disappeared, Cillian and I are going to Canterlot to talk to Princess Celestia to call off the demolition of our city. *Katana: Oh good. Listen, Principal Waller knows exactly where Lilly is. You too must meet each other up. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay, what is it? *Katana: You two must meet each other up in the second dimension. Lilly's in the third dimension, all you boys have to do is to go your seprerate ways to get to the second dimension. Cillian will go with Harley and Ivy, while me, Wonder Woman and Bumblebee will go with Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Look, We don't have much time, We have to go to Canterlot. *Cillian Darcy: Thanks for the offer but we have a train to catch. Bye! Cillian and Lorcan are running to catch a train, they jumped on and made it on. *Lorcan Darcy: Alright, Cillian! Our journey awaits. After tomorrow, it'll be the time to reap our reward. *Cillian Darcy: That's right, Thanks for getting me out of this offer, that opportunity is terrible. *Lorcan Darcy: And Lame. Back in the Forest, Principal Waller arrived with the other superheroes. *Wonder Woman: Have you told them? *Katana: No. They're going to Canterlot, maybe they reject your offer. *Amanda Waller: Lorcan must have something he doesn't want to talk about. *Katana: And also their home city is due to demolish. *Amanda Waller: We have to make them speak. Arriving to Canterlot In the morning Cillian and Lorcan looked at the city of Canterlot. *Lorcan Darcy: So this is Canterlot. *Cillian Darcy: Wow. Just then, They see Twilight Sparkle and the mane 5. *Lorcan Darcy: Hey it's Twilight, what's up! *Twilight Sparkle: Cillian! Lorcan! I didn't know you came back! *Cillian Darcy: Yeah, we need to talk to Celestia. *Twilight Sparkle: Well you came here in time, We're going to the grand galloping gala tonight! *Cillian Darcy: The Grand Whatoping Gala?! *Lorcan Darcy: It's some royal ball that Celestia's doing. *Applejack: How in tarnation did you know? *Lorcan Darcy: Remember? You beatened me up with a crowbar. *Twilight Sparkle: Oh right, that. Sorry for hurting you three... where's Lilly? *Lorcan Darcy: Long story. Talking to Princess Celestia At night, In the canterlot castle. The Grand Galloping Gala has begun. Cillian and Lorcan joined the Mane 6 to order to talk to Celestia. *Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia! *Princess Celestia: Twilight! It is so lovely to see my star student. *Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on. *Princess Celestia: Well, I want you right by my side the entire evening, so we'll have plenty of time together. *Twilight Sparkle: That's just what I was hoping you'd say. *Lorcan Darcy: Celestia, We need to talk. *Princess Celestia: Lorcan Darcy? It is good to see you again. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah yeah yeah, okay, hi, whatever. The Demolition yesterday, Why'd you wanting to destroy that city? That our home! *Princess Celestia: Your home? Oh my, Lorcan i am so sorry, I just didn't know and listen, we'll make a deal you and me? *Lorcan Darcy: A Deal, huh? Go on? *Princess Celestia: There's an upcoming fighting tournament i'm hosting, enter it and we can make our brilliant deal. Listen, the Mayor of your city's the responsible to want you three gone. If you fight in the tournament and win, I'll tell your city that i'm on your side during my upcoming inspection. *Lorcan Darcy: Deal. Pleasure doing business with you and, make sure you bring the guards, then you'll see my fighting skills. Celestia nod in agreement. Principal Waller offer Cillian Cillian and Lorcan's goodbye Cillian and Lorcan walked onto the jungle gym where they're in tears. *Lorcan Darcy: I can't believe you're gonna leave. *Cillian Darcy: Huh? Why not do it if I'm sure? Should I not do it cos my family's not sure? Lorcan, I really wanted you to stay and die with the others. All my life.. *Lorcan Darcy: I promise you. *Cillian Darcy: What? *Lorcan Darcy: Principal Waller asked me the same too after you're going to the second dimension and i accept. That's why i'm going to tell you this. *Cillian Darcy: Really? you're gonna meet up with me? *Lorcan Darcy: It's a promise, Cillian. *Cillian Darcy: Actually until you get to the second dimension, Your name is Cillian. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks man. *Cillian Darcy: Well, i gotta go now. Bye Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Bye. Cillian and Lorcan hugged in tears where Cillian slided down the jungle gym and looked at Lorcan for the last time before leaving. Lorcan slided down to go home. Lorcan sees a light. Lorcan tooks a shortcut to go home by walking to the country-side. He felts sad after Cillian left. He sits on the log where he can be cheer up. *Lorcan Darcy: Mom... I'm sorry, i should've do something but i've felt... But then, Lorcan feels an earthquake and sees an blue dimensional light, He used a telescope and sees Cillian gets sucked into the second dimension with Harley Quinn, Eddy and Poison Ivy which makes Lorcan shocked. *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian... an blue dimensional light means, the second dimension! Lorcan becomes angry and must do what he'd done a long time ago, Traveling to the second dimension. *Lorcan Darcy: My story will begun! Cliffhanger In the city hall. Mayor Wilson's having a meeting with the black soldiers. *Mayor Wilson: The Demolition plan has approved, but two out of three Darcy Triplets have gone traveling through dimensions, there's only one left. *Female Black Soldier: What do you mean, Mr. Mayor? *Mayor Wilson: I must steal, Lorcan Darcy's powers to order to open the portal to the second dimension, After all, I am the Purple Man. Mayor Wilson evil laughs as the mini-series ends with a cliffhanger TO BE CONTINUED, IN CILLIAN DARCY (FILM).